trefoilfandomcom-20200213-history
Phoenixter House
House-At-A-Glance Mascot: '''Phoenix '''Motto: '''Nothing is impossible, only implausible, but even then, it is still possible. '''Values: * Inquisitiveness * Resourcefulness * Stoutness Colors: Red & Black Element: Fire "Mischief, magic, and family. That is Phoenixter." - Phoenixter Student Meeting Former Phoenixters From History About The Founder Luana Artemis always had a knack for knowledge. Quiet and bookish, she took her peers by surprise with her fierce opinions. While some schools have houses, Durmstrang has consos, which are small unofficial clusters of students who band together to survive. When a conso failed to show one day, Luana fought in her place. Impressed by duel, her conso urged her relentlessly to join the dueling club so that they may improve their rank among the other consos. One day, Luana discovered that her conso had purposefully been picking fights so Luana refused to duel from that point on except in self-defense. Following graduation, Luana began an advanced degree at her new alma mater (Terroville Institute). She and several other graduates were sent illegally to gather ingredients. Though Luana had qualms about the act, she failed to speak up. When another student triggered a magical trap near a nest, Luana covered the nest with her body to protect the hatchlings. A nearby Arabian phoenix was impressed by the selfless act and healed the students. Of all the different kinds of phoenixes, the Arabian values the opportunity for a second chance. After ensuring the other students' safety, Luana disappeared into the night. While she didn't know where her journey would take her, she knew it was not at Terroville. The next several years were filled with countless adventures. Mindful of that lesson she learned that night, Luana was always trying to be a friend to her would-be enemies, a sister to her friends, and a teacher to any who wished to learn. As time passed, Luana still felt as though there was more she could do. With that in mind, she was determined to create a place where resolve, curiosity, and resourcefulness could thrive. After contacting her former friends, she led the initial creation of the academy. In honor of the phoenix's tears that changed her life, she named her house Phoenixter. "Phoenixter is more like my family than my real family." - Phoenixter Student Famous Alumni * Coming Soon! "Phoenixter is a family. We all work together and love each other. There is so much that the staff do for us. I am so grateful for all of them! They are amazing!" - Phoenixter Student About the Culture Like all the other houses, Phoenixter House is one-of-a-kind. We are a very playful and curious house that cares greatly about being inclusive while being helpful/supportive of each other. Among the house, we have a wide range of personal interests. Whether it is going on dungeon crawls or engaged in some creative activity, we are more than happy to share our knowledge and pick your brain as well. We are an inquisitive group for sure. As returning students can attest to, we are a tightly knitted family and are more than thrilled if you are going to be joining us or even just visiting for a spell. You are always more than welcome here and to join in our mischief! "All of the love, support, and friendship! Everyone is sweet and helpful." - Phoenixter Student You Know You Are A Phoenixter When . . . # "Birds of a feather, interrogate together" takes on a whole new meaning. # You discover you really can start a fire by rubbing two sticks together in under 1 minute. # Sleep is that annoying time between hunting for clues and interrogating. # You seek a flock moving together rather than a group. # You are told you need glasses and the first thing you say is, "RED! They must be red, because that is my house color at Trefoil." # Your real life friends know your housemates by their camp names because of the stories you tell. # You refer to your bedroom as you refer to your living room (full of fluffy pillows) your 'nest' # You start counting down days till you can see your housemates, straight after camp. # Watching the Harry Potter movies, you keep wondering why Phoenixter is fighting with Wolfin when you all were really good friends just a few weeks ago. # You run out of hair ties and know exactly what to do... Grab your wand and pull your hair up with that! it stays much better than a hair tie anyways. # You feel really strange because you are not wearing your bandana and wing. # You have cheered your housemates on through their greatest struggles, cheered with them over their greatest successes, and feel closer to them than anyone else you know . . . and you don't know their real siblings' names. # One of the staff says, "Anyone up for some mischief?", you eagerly and automatically say yes. You know whatever they have planned is going to be a lot of fun and make someone else laugh. # You roll off your bed and onto the floor because you're used to being able to roll into the bed next to yours. (This is from the site in Roanoke. There is so much more space at our new site.) # You go to 3 different stores just to find the right hair clip to replace the broken one from the feathers your house gave you. # You automatically volunteer to help out around the house although you rarely do it at home according to your sister. # You see a bumper sticker that vaguely resembles the Phoenixter crest and start banging on the car window like a crazy person. # You just moved and instead of unpacking boxes, you spend your evening making your house sibling gift. # When you set a profile picture to your house logo. # You feel closer to your year mates in your house than your biological siblings. # You automatically respond to the various house-related call and responses during the year. # You are 17 years old and you still eagerly look forward to the nightly stories read out loud in the nest. # It physically bothers you whenever a circle is formed, and someone is left on the outer ring by themselves. # You automatically position yourself into a U with your friends so there is always space for someone new. # You display unadulterated glee in using spells that set things on fire. # You do the "Phoenixter flap" automatically aka bouncing in place and flapping your hands wildly. # Your nest becomes a rallying point for all the houses in times of trouble and you love that. The more the merrier. "The atmosphere is so welcoming." - Phoenixter Student Every Thing I Have Learned From Life, I have Learned From Phoenixter House . . . # Life is never too busy to give someone a hug and let them know that you care. # A young Phoenixter has more efficient homing skills than a muggle's walkie talkie. # "Rock-paper-scissors" is the greatest form of a diplomatic resolution. # Why in doubt, ask "Why not?" # There is no such thing as trash, only future craft supplies that have not been claimed. # Never underestimate what one can do with a spool of ribbon, a red bandana, some spell-o-tape, and a water balloon. # The best kind of laughter is the kind that, when you stop, you have forgotten why you started laughing in the first place. # Even the dullest of moments can be made magical by those you are around. "I love Phoenixter. It has been my home for 5 years, and I love my housemates and staff. They are so amazing and funny. I just love them all." - Phoenixter Student About Specific Traditions The Candle Lighting Ceremony Marianne Willamson once said, "Our greatest fear is not that we are inadequate. It is that we are powerful beyond measure. It is our light, and not our darkness, that frightens us." The purpose of this ceremony is to honor and recognize that power. This is a brand new ceremony as of 2019 and is intended to honor the light that we carry within. While returning firebirds are welcome to bring a candle from home, a candle will also be provided. (Game off: The candle that will start off the ceremony is one that has participated in a candle lighting ceremony that dates back to Juliette Low.) The Wing Ceremony "Each of us is one wing. It is only by working together are we able to fly." Wings are a dangling feather hair clip that members either can wear or attach to their day bag. Each year, students and staff receive a new set of wings as a reminder of the family that we belong to and our promise to each other to honor that family and the values we all uphold. It has been an ongoing tradition since the fifth year of camp. Fire Ceremony The fire ceremony is the most solemn ceremonies that takes place in the Phoenixter House, and it is held on Thursday night of camp. This is the last night that the house is guarenteed to be together. The common room porch is decorated with candles around the outdoor fireplace. Prior to the ceremony, students and staff record their hopes/dreams on individual pieces of colored paper. It is explained that too often we have hopes and dreams that we long to see happen; however, fear holds us back. When the fire ceremony begins, it is done in complete silence. Students and staff take turns placing their folded piece of paper in the firepit. Those who are returning students and staff have the ability to add some of the ashes from the prior year. The fire is then lit. When the fire begins to burn, the house sings the Firebird's Champion together. When the paper is all burned, the house departs to their towers in silence. When the house leaves on Saturday, each member is given a little container of ashes. They are not only leaving with their dreams that have been released all around them. They are also leaving with the dreams of those who came before and the knowledge that theirs will be included in the future generations of Phoenixters. They are not alone. This ceremony dates back to the first year that the house was formed. (Game off: The candle that lit the initial fire ceremony is a candle that has participated in a lighting tradition dating back to Juliette Low. It is the same candle that will be used in the first ever candle lighting ceremony.) "I love them! I never want to leave! The house is fun, crazy, exciting and all around amazing!" - Phoenixter Student About House Specific Songs/Cheers Songs House Song (Org. Author: S.J. Tucker. Modified: Treble) To see a magi dance around a fire is not so strange but fire dances round the limbs of this uncommon mage! Be brave enough to burn and you'll be brave enough to fly! Join your house-mates with me and we’ll lit the morning sky! *** Chorus: I am the firebird! I am his champion! I am the firebird's child! (I am the firebird's child!) I am the firebird, the boldest song you've ever heard Join in the dance, and make it wild, wild, wild wild Wild Join in the dance, and make it wild. *** Wonders of the water, air, and earth are without blame. You'll never know a wonder though like the wonders of the flame! Freely fly as what you are and never walk in shame! You must not fear to blister if you'd live a life in flame! I am mage and firebird and Phoenixter’s my name! Chorus If you're brave enough to dance then you are brave enough to fly! Forget what's right and proper! You won't know until you try! If you're brave enough to fly, then you are brave enough to burn! Take my hand and join me in the Carnival of Dawn! Chorus I am the firebird! I am his champion! I am the firebird's child! (I am the firebird's child!) I am the firebird! I am his champion! I am the firebird and Phoenixter’s my name! (Filked off the Firebird's Child by S.J. Tucker By Treble: Here is the original song/tune: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dHQ3byRLxFs) "I love my house! We work together well and always want to help each other." - Phoenixter Student Cheers We've Got Spirit We've got spirit, yes we do We've got spirit, how about you? Everywhere We Go Everywhere we go (Everywhere we go) People wanna know (People wanna know) Who we are, (Who we are,) And where we come from, (And where we come from) So we tell them, (So we tell them,) We are the firebirds. (We are firebirds.) Mighty mighty firebirds. (Mighty mighty firebirds.) And if they can’t hear us, (And if they can’t hear us) We shout a little louder! (We shout a little louder!) (repeat) Are You Ready? Hey, Hey Hey, Hey are you ready? (double clap) Are you ready? (double clap) To play (clap) Say go house (clap) Go house (clap) Phoenixter all the way! What house? What house? Phoenixter! I said, what house? Phoenixter! (All) Phoenixter, get your head in the flames! House Creatures “Cheer” 1,2, Phoenixter: Cacaw, cacaw! Cheering for Other Houses ''- Cause That Is Important Too!'' Go _____ to victory! Go _____, you're so mighty! A cheer from us, your family, Four houses one academy! * Insert Dragonor, Waverider, Wolfin "I miss this house so much during the year." - Phoenixter Student